


Holiday Cheer

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight gets into the holiday spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> For my Advent Calendar day three, "friends"

"What in tarnation?" Applejack burst out.

"Do you like it?" Twilight Sparkle asked gleefully.

Applejack looked around her barn in amazement; she couldn't see an inch of it that wasn't covered in boughs of holly, flocking, and ornaments. It was like a holiday store had exploded everywhere. "Uh, what's the occasion?"

"Well the holidays, of course!" Twilight declared. Her horn glowed and a book floated up in front of Applejack's face. "I usually studied right through them in the past, but this year I really wanted to celebrate with you guys! So I made a checklist!"

"Of course you did," Applejack teased, glancing around the barn again. Tinsel, lights, and greenery all glistened everywhere. "You've certainly been… uh, busy. Ya got a lot done."

Twilight shrugged a little uneasily. "Well, the book didn't really specify amounts, so I've just been guessing." She paused, losing a little of her enthusiasm. "I could take some of it down,' she offered.

Applejack sighed, resigned. Who was she to deny anypony the joy of the season. "No, that's alright. I was just thinking that there wouldn't be enough to do the outside. Or your place. But I'll help you balance it out a bit."

Twilight cheered and dashed over to her checklist. With a genuine smile, Applejack followed.


End file.
